


A Fated Encounter

by Flintshire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chapter 1, F/M, How Do I Tag, Maybe - Freeform, No Smut, Sadly, Some sort of violence, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky x Reader - Freeform, Yuri Plisetsky/Reader - Freeform, hopefully nobody reads this, reader - Freeform, x Reader but goes by the name of Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flintshire/pseuds/Flintshire
Summary: "H-hey, don't kill him!" I breathed nervously. He turns and glares at me. I was stunned."What do you mean, don't kill him? I'd stab the living fuck outta him if I were you."





	1. The Unlucky One

**Author's Note:**

> (This was supposed to be an Yuri/Reader, with the reader going by the name of "Luna". Hopefully you guys are okay with it, since if I used y/n, it would make it hard to type for me since I can't ignore it xD Enjoy my first work!)

**Chapter 1, Part 1**

“Be back soon!” My mother yelled out to me. I shook my head and yelled back “Okay, fine!” and closed the door on her. My mother is ALWAYS like this.

Whew. At least that’s over with. I checked my bag to see if I had everything with me: my phone, wallet, book, and my skates were draped over my left arm. I turned on my phone to check the time. 4:30 p.m. I was going to be early, so I decided to stop by the cafe before heading over to the rink. A bitter cold gust of wind stooped low and hit my face. I shuddered. Deciding not to stay out any longer, I hurried into the cafe.   


The time read 4:45 p.m. Great. I made here in 15 minutes. Just in time. I walked over to the cashier to order my drink.

“Hello there, what may I get you?” the lady asked.

“Hey! Um, I would like a small sized hot chocolate,” I replied.

“Alright! With whipped cream or not?” she asked.

“Yes, please!” I said.

“That would be $2.89.” I payed with cash.

“Thank you! Your drink would be made shortly,” she responds.

I left all my things on a table near the windows, and waited patiently for my number. #458.  
  


~5 minutes later~

“#458! A small sized hot chocolate!” the waitress shouted. I hurried over to the pick-up area to pick up my drink.

“Thanks!” I nodded to the waitress.

I got back to my seat and opened the cap so that it'd cool down faster. Looking outside the window, I see a busy city shrouded with snow. I suddenly started having flashbacks of my home back in London. The busy towns and cities as they get ready for the holiday season... my favorite type of season. I sigh, taking a sip of my hot chocolate. Suddenly my phone rings. After three rings, I answer.    
  


“Luna! Where are you?? I'm waiting!” Flint screamed from the other side.

“Come on, it’s only 4:50 p.m., I still have 40 more minutes! Don’t rush me,” I replied calmly. 

“Ugh, but it’s cold out here!” 

“Whatever, that’s your fault for getting there so early.”

“Heh. You say it like it’s a bad thing.” 

I was baffled. It was a bad thing. 

“Uhm, it is? Cuz you'll get sick?” I said, confused. 

“I got to see the Russian Fairy skate!!” Flint said, excitedly. 

My eyes were wide. The Russian Fairy. I knew I should’ve gotten there earlier. Oh well.

“Is he still there?” I asked. 

“I don’t know! Anyways, he did a couple of jumps and quads, and everyone there were HYPED!” she said. Ugh. Why was I always the unlucky one? 

“Fine, I’ll be there soon…” I said, sighing unhappily. She hung up. 

Finishing my hot chocolate in a matter of minutes, I hurried to the rink with all my things. I really wanted to see the Russian Fairy skate, as I never got the chance to. Not in real life anyways. The Russian Fairy was another name for Yuri Plisetsky. Named for his beauty and grace on the ice, and of his body shape- small, petite, and fragile just like a fairy. I turn a corner. Distracted by the thought, I didn't notice a mugger creeping up behind me, not until he's successfully pulled me into a dark alley. Not until there was a knife pointed at my face.   


**-Part 2-**

Why was I the unlucky one? Why was I the one who gets pulled into a dark alley, stuck with a creepy mugger? He grins at me, and starts scanning me. 

“Phone please, princess,” The mugger held out his left hand, while holding the knife in front of my face with the other. I reluctantly handed over the phone. 

"What's the passcode?" 

"4739."

He logs in into my phone and looks into all of my apps but only to find nothing. Frustrated, he throws my phone at a wall, and I grimace as I hear the sound of the glass shattering and breaking as it hit the wall, then the ground. He turns back to me. 

“Let me see your bag,” he demanded. I silently gave him my bag, and he peeked inside. He grabbed my wallet, and opened it - only to find a few worthless dollar bills. 

“That’s all ya have?” 

I nodded. 

He shifted his knife closer to my face. 

“Empty your pockets.” 

I took off my coat for him to inspect, and he found nothing. The mugger was obviously disappointed, but what he really wanted wasn’t money - it was me. 

“Well, that’s fine,” he grumbled. He grabbed me by my hair, and I yelped in pain. Oh, what luck. I tried freeing myself, only to no avail. 

“Don’t you dare struggle, girl. Everything will be fine, and you won’t die if you listen." He chuckles. 

Remembering that I still had my Swiss knife with me in the bag, I elbowed him in the face as hard as I could. He doubled over, and I took this opportunity to grab my knife and my things and run. I reached near the end of the alley, and thinking I could actually escape, I felt him grab my coat. 

“Where do you think you’re going, girl?!” The mugger said angrily. Clutching his face with his left hand, he grabs my right arm and throws me to a wall. I screamed in pain, hoping someone would save me. He cackles and covers my mouth with his hands. I struggled to get myself free.

“What a pity. You could’ve brought home a fortune! Too bad.” He cackled, then puts his knife onto my neck. He cuts a shallow cut, but not without drawing a small amounts of blood from my neck. I tensed up.   _ Please, anyone… save me… _

“Any last words?” I gave up on struggling. I shook my head. 

“Good.” He pressed the knife closer to my neck, until more drops of blood dripped onto the snowy cement. Suddenly, he lets go of me. I fall to the ground, clutching my hair. I then heard a familiar  _swish_  of my  _Swiss_ knife, and a scream from the mugger.   
  


 

**-Part 3-**

I looked to find the pure white snow stained with the mugger’s red blood. The mugger was stabbed on the side, and… There was another guy, with his foot on the mugger’s face, with my Swiss his right hand, covered with blood. The mugger was struggling for his life, and the dude who just came by doesn’t look like he’s going to spare him. 

“H-hey, don’t kill him!” I breathed nervously. 

He turned to look at me. 

“What do you mean don’t kill him? I’d stab the living fuck out of him right now.” 

Yep, that was Yuri Plisetsky for you. He’s all beauty and grace on the ice, but once he steps off the rink, you better run. Hence the nickname, Russian Punk. 

“Let him go!” I said. 

He glared at me, then at the man who tried to kill me. The man whimpered. Yuri lifted his foot and the mugger scampered away. He turned to me and held out his hand. I took it. 

“Thanks…” I mumbled. 

“Whatever.” Yuri closed the Swiss and threw it into my bag. 

I went to get my phone after it got thrown into the wall, just to find it perfectly fine, but with the glass cracked. I sighed. Flint calls. 

“Luna!! Where are you? It’s 5:25! And I don’t see you anywhere!” Flint screamed with a tone of worry in her voice. I was slightly frightened at the volume. 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. I’m just going to be a bit late…” I trail off as I snuck a glance at Yuri. “Yeah. Everything’s fine.” He raises his eyebrows. 

“You sure?” Flint sighs. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” I hung up. 

“Who the hell was that?” Yuri said, irritated. 

“Friend. I was supposed to meet up with her, but then this guy came and assaulted me.” Yuri shakes his head. “I didn’t expect you to come, either. Thanks though.” I said. He rolls his eyes. "At least you're sincere enough to say 'thanks'." I let out an annoyed sigh, but quickly takes it back as he raises his eyebrows at me. 

Without another word, he walks away as I watched. Picking my things up, I head over to the rink and had to make an effort to cope with Flint’s worries. And Flint's embarrassing statements about me actually meeting Plisetsky. Days pass, and that memory of me meeting him was burned into my mind. With Flint all over me, I guess I am pretty lucky, aren't I?


	2. Hopes of Meeting You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler chapter i guess??? ;-;

**Chapter 2, Part 1**

 

I stared at the clock on the wall, watching as the seconds ticked by. I sigh and yawned as the teacher stood there and ranted about how much we needed to study over Christmas break.  _A 50 point test after break!_  -yada yada yada. The bell rings whenever the second hand reaches the 11. It was at the 8. 15 more seconds. Ughhhh.  _So be sure to study! Review!_  You know what, I think it would've been a lot better if the mugger actually did kill me. I started to doze off, just a little bit...

RING-G-G-G!  
  


FINALLY! I ran out the classroom as fast as I could, eager to escape the school's grasps and studies. I sprinted to the tree outside the school to meet up with Flint. 

“Luna!! What took you so long?!” Flint asked. 

“Flint, seriously? The teacher was ranting so much, I only woke up because of the bell!” I protested. 

“Well, then you should’ve punched her or something!” 

“I can’t do that? Although I wish I could.” I laughed. But really. 

“Well, let’s hurry over to my house! It’s cold out here…” Flint shivered. I nodded, and we walked to the intersection where we crossed the street. Her home wasn’t that far from the school, so we got there pretty quickly. Flint’s mom greeted us, and Flint led me up to her room to hangout and chill. Although it was pretty cold already. 

“Hey Luna?” She asked.

“Yes?” 

“I want to ask about the time when um, Yuri saved you from getting mugged…” She nervously said. Oh, that again? I did not want to remember that time. 

“Yeah…? What about it?” I replied. 

“What did you do with him back there?” 

Why again?

“He just saved me, that’s all.” I shrugged, trying to show her that it didn’t really matter. It really didn't, although it was pretty cool to meet someone well-known in the world. 

“Is that it?” 

“Yes…?” 

She stares at me for a moment. Then she bursts into laughter.

“You should see your face right now!! You look so nervous! Now I’m getting really suspicious. You do like him, don’t you?” She giggles.

“Ew! Why would I like someone like HIM? You’re horrible, Flint!” I protested. Although her statement was probably 100% untrue, I joined her in her laughter because of how stupid she sounded. Before long, Flint’s mom called us down for a snack, and we hurried downstairs with our hungry stomachs.

 

**Part 2**

It was going to get dark soon, so Flint’s mom decided to give me a ride back to my own home. The sun was almost setting, so I quickly took a shower, then went downstairs for dinner with my mother. Father was off on a business trip, so it was only me and my mom. 

“So it’s finally Winter Break, huh?” Mother said. 

“Yep. There’s a 50 point test right after it…” I sighed. 

“Breaks are for you to take breaks. Don’t stress too much about it. How about we do something winter-y for Winter break?” Mom enthusiastically said. 

“Sure, why not?” I replied. “What are you planning?”

“Well, I have some relatives over at St. Petersburg, and I thought could go visit them over Christmas. Sound good?” 

I was surprised. We had relatives at Russia too? “Sure! I’d love to go!” I excitedly said. 

“I knew you’d say yes. I already have tickets!” Mom held up two plane tickets. I was amazed at how prepared she was. “We’re leaving tomorrow night!” Mother sang. My eyes widened. I gulped down my food and immediately started packing. 

 

**~The Next Morning~**

 

"Ugh..." I groaned as I struggled to get up and off of the bed. Grabbing my phone from the nightstand, I decided to text Flint. 

_ Me: good morning aaaaaa _

_ Flint: Good morning! Hows first day of winter break? _

_ Me: Oh idk, i just woke up lol _

_ Flint: Rlly? I woke up like 10 hrs ago xdd _

_ Me: ikik, i guess i’m just tired. What are you planning for break? _

_ Flint: hm? Oh nothing much, just staying home i guess… :( hbu? _

_ Me: im heading over to St. Petersburg ;) _

_ Flint: WHAT wait where’s that _

_ Me: in Russia _

_ Flint: OMGGGGGG ;OO YOUR SO LUCKYYY _

_ Me: you’re* and why im just going there to visit my relatives like everybody else xd except you  _

_ Flint: NO YOU HAVE N O I D E A. the Russian skating team has their rink there!!! @@@@@@ _

_ Me: ...no way. _

_ Flint: YES WAY ITS TRUE _

_ Me: oMG OMG I CANT WAIT TO MEET VIKTOR AAAAAAAAA TYSM FOR TELLING ME _

_ Flint: WHAT THAT’S NOT FAIR VIKTOR’S MINE YOU HAVE sMOL cinnamon ROLL _

_ Me: tf is that _

_ Flint: (facepalms emoji) YURIO _

_ Me: ...oh. cool _

_ Flint: i thought you liked him ??? _

_ Me: really this again _

_ Flint: im sorry ;-; _

_ Me: its ok _

_ Flint: hey i gtg ;-; soz bye o/ AND GET AN AUTOGRAPH FOR ME!!!! _

_ Me: o ok… bye! D: ;-; _

I take a deep breath. She’s such a Flint. Well, at least that’s over with. I looked at the time. 10:30 am. Hungry, I eagerly ran downstairs for breakfast.   
  


**-6:45 p.m., at the airport-**

After six hours of non-stop packing and deciding what to ditch or bring, we reached the airport. I've never ridden on an airplane, so I was rather excited. It’s been approximately an hour and 30 minutes since we’ve reached the airport. I sit down next to my mom with our luggage, and I pull out my phone just as Flint messaged me. 

_ Flint: Luna!! Are you at the airport rn?? _

_ Me: yea. Were almost departing _

_ Flint: aww i wish i could come ;-;  _

_ Me: me too ;C i think it’d be 200% better w/ you _

_ Flint: aww tysm <3 _

As I was about to tap send for my next message, an announcement came up. 

“Flight 182, departing in 20 minutes. Please get ready to board the plane.” I sent one final message, then dragged all of our packs and luggage to the terminals. Fifteen minutes tick by, then finally 20. With my mind full of ideas and places to go when we get there, my mother and I boarded the plane. I turned off my phone, right before a notification goes off. 

 

_ Flint: i hope you get to meet those skaters :^) remember the autographs!! :D and have fun :) _


	3. Found You!

**Part 1**

-4:50 a.m., St. Petersburg Airport-

 

I take a deep breath, inhaling the fresh, cold air outside. It was much colder here than in New York City. Exhausted from not being able to sleep on the plane due to my jet-lag(and partially because of my excitement), I stumble behind my mother. “Come on, let’s hurry. Our relatives are waiting for us!” I groaned, but forced my legs to move.

After checking in, I followed my mom to our meeting place- the place where our relatives would be picking us up. It turns out they’ve been waiting for us for more than an hour.  While my mother greeted them, I looked around the airport. The ceiling and walls had beautiful patterns painted on them, and the airport itself was colossal. What really caught my attention was the stained glass windows. The moon was bright tonight, and the windows transformed the rays into pieces of light that reminded me of a glass cup I’d shattered ages ago. My mind wandered off until I heard the familiar voice of my mother that called me to follow them to our relative's car. 

-5:15 a.m.-

We were staying at their place for these three weeks of Winter break. Stepping into the small, warm house, I immediately felt drowsy. “Luna, are you alright?” my uncle asked.

“Oh um- Yes! I’m great!” I replied. 

“No, we could all tell that you’re suffering from jet lag. Why don’t you sleep on our couch for now, while we prepare your room?” my aunt offered.

“A-are you sure?”

“Yes! You came all this way!”

“T-thank you…” I smiled a weak smile. 

I dropped onto the couch and took a deep breath. It's been a decade since I've seen them, and they've never changed. Hypnotized by the sweet smell of  _pirozhki_ with a mix of _katsudon,_ I fall into a deep but short sleep. 

 

_It’s so very familiar._

-6:45 a.m.-

The bright morning sun shines brightly through the window and blinds me. I turn away from the window and pulled my coat over my head. 

“You’re awake, Luna.”

It was my aunt.

“I’m planning on making breakfast. What would you like?” she asked.

“Ah- Anything’s fine…” I replied. With that, she heads into the kitchen. I grabbed my phone from the table next to the couch, and started to text Flint. 

-7:oo a.m.-

 

_Me: Hey flint_

_Flint: Hi!!_

_Me: Hows everything so far?_

_Flint: great! Although im missing you…_

_Me: awwww <3 _

_Flint: Did you meet any cool skaters yet???_

_Me: LOL I JUST GOT HERE_

_Flint: <deleted message> _

_Me: what_

_Flint: what_

_Me: i swear u typed something you werent supposed to_

_Flint: no ;)_

_Me: mmmmm…_

_Flint: mmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_Me: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_

_Flint: stop out m’ing me ;-;_

_Me: lol nope_

_Flint: cries_

The sweet & sour scent of tomato soup fills the room, indicating that breakfast was almost ready. 

_Me: hey i think i gtg. Gotta eat breakfast_

_Flint: oooo what u having?_

_Me: i think tomato soup and something else. At least thats what im smelling rn_

_Flint: ooHHH i love tomato soup. Anyways bye o/_

Me: baiii  


“Breakfast’s ready!” My aunt called from the kitchen. I grabbed my sweater that was draped over the couch's arm and ran to the dining room. 

 

-7:30 a.m.-

After finishing breakfast, I got dressed and did my usual morning routine. My aunt & uncle were still moving things around to make room, although me and my mom already insisted many times that it was okay, so I decided to go out and take a stroll around the city. Maybe even skate at the public rink.

Grabbing the bag that held my skates, along with my coat and boots, I step outside into the busy streets of St. Petersburg.

Covering my mouth with my scarf to shield it from the bitter cold, I walk around the streets of the city, taking in all the beautiful sights of those majestic and tall buildings, like I’ve never seen them before. New York was packed with these, but these looked like castles and palaces- churches full of religion! My lips broke into a smile of awe from these beautiful sights underneath my scarf. I kept my head down until I reached a public skating rink, with a very familiar face dancing and prancing on the ice. Immediately, I hid behind one of the trees around the rink and watched as a rather skilled skater danced on the ice. I squinted and craned my neck forward, and I realized that it was actually him. My heart skips a few beats as the memory flashed in my mind. He suddenly falls and the sound of his crash snaps me out of my thoughts. By the time my gasp escapes my mouth, he's already up and skating. He suddenly comes to a stop and glances in my direction. "I know you're there," he yells, with his voice echoing through the park. I try to calm myself down and step out from behind the tree. He glances at me confidently, along with a smirk etched upon his face. "We meet again."

**Part 2**

-8:25 a.m.-

**~Yuri’s P.O.V~**

As I fell, I hear a gasp. Nobody else was in this rink other than me, unless there was someone else. As my program came to an end, I called out. 

"I know you're there."   
  
Almost immediately, a girl steps out from behind a tree. The girl I rescued months ago. My heart jumps at the sight of her. Why? "We meet again," she says, with the same expression that I was wearing on my face. "If you don't mind, I'll stay and watch you skate." I nodded, thinking it was no big deal. I was always used to people watching me skate, especially crowds during competitions. But suddenly, when I was about to start my short program, my heart started pounding, with the beats resonating throughout my body. First the fall, now I'm getting cold feet because of one person watching me skate? Not willing to waste any more time, I started skating to "On Love: Agape". The first jump was a triple axel.  _Must... land this..._ My feet lift off of the ground, and lands a perfect landing. I smile, and continued on with the rest of my program with no mistakes. She claps with a huge smile plastered onto her face, and satisfied with the attention, I smile back.   


**~Luna's P.O.V~**

I caught Yuri smiling after landing a perfect triple axel, although it shouldn't have been a big deal to him. His peaceful smile makes me smile as well. The program continues on, and I watch, mesmerized as he moves gracefully through the rink. It was if he was born on the ice, as if he was made for skating. Yuri's program comes to a stop, and I clap enthusiastically. He smiles back at me. "You did great!" I called out to him. 

"I don't know, that wasn't as good as my other runs through the program..." Yuri looks away. 

"You must have really high standards, huh? Can't say it's unexpected from a high-leveled skater like you..." I trail off. 

"Hmph." He looks around the rink, then at me. "Are you staying any longer?" 

I was surprised at the question. "Do you  _want_ me to stay?" I smirked. 

"Ah-" His voice falters. "I'd prefer if you were gone." He looks away with a look of annoyance. 

Saddened by his words, I turned around and began to walk out of the park. "Well, if you insist..."

 

**~Yuri's P.O.V~**

Wait, she took that seriously?! I run to catch up with her before she left. "H-hey! Y-you can stay if you want..." 

"H-huh?" She turns around, surprised. I look away, embarrassed at my sudden statement. 

"I-I said, you can stay if you want. I won't be leaving for another ten minutes, at the very least..." 

"Are you sure? I'll stay for a little more then!" She smiles a huge smile, and it manages to calm me down. We both make our way back to the rink, and I start skating my free program, Appassionato in B Minor. Luna watches intently from outside the rink, and I was able to finally get through my program with no mistakes, except for a few rough landings. She claps once more, and I felt more comfortable than I did before. I walk to one of the benches that I put my things on, and grabbed my phone. It said 9:15 a.m. She walks over to me, and an idea popped into my mind. Should I consider it?   
  
"Hey, I think I'm almost done for today. It's my day off, actually," I said. "Do you want to go to a nearby cafe for a small cup of coffee?" 

"I don't really like coffee. But I'll take a small hot chocolate!" She replies cheerfully. Her happiness soothes me. "Shall we go?" 

"Sure. Just let me pack my things." I soon finished packing my things, and Luna insists to hold one of my bags. Specifically the one with my skates in them. "If you drop it, I  _will_ kill you," I warned her. That should do it. I lead her into a small cafe just a few minutes away from the rink, and Luna found a table for us while I ordered our drinks.   


**~Luna's P.O.V~**

-9:25 a.m.-

Not long after I found ourselves a place to sit, Yuri walks towards our table and hands me my drink. For the entire morning, I realized that Yuri was acting a little... too nice? Knowing that all hell would probably break loose if I asked why, I pushed that thought to the back of my brain. "Thanks. You know I could've paid for it, right?"   
  
"Doesn't matter. I already did," he said.   
  
"Okay then." 

For another few minutes, we both just sat there and sipped our drinks. Yuri flipped out his phone and started scrolling through his social medias. "What's your Instagram?" he suddenly asked. 

"Lunaxyz_ ." He quickly finds my account and requests to follow me. "Accept me, maybe?" I open Instagram on my phone, and he watches as I tap accept. Seeing that he's now following me, he scrolls down my feed, looking at all of my pictures. It was embarrassing to show someone you've barely known all your selfies and pictures. After all, it  _was_ a private account for a  _reason._ "So you were a fan of me too, huh?" He chuckles. "Yeah. My friend Flint wouldn't stop talking about the Russian Team. Especially Viktor," I replied. He scowls at that name. "It's always him." Yuri sighs. "Why do you like him anyways? He's too overrated. I could easily be as good as him. That old man is getting old, anyways." 

"Hey, don't call him old! Although he  _might_ be older than you, he's still a good skater. And my favorite skater. So respect that!" I said, rather offended. 

"So what? That doesn't change the fact that he's  **old.** " He scoffs, and takes another sip of his coffee. I sigh, and slid back into my seat. I took a picture earlier of St. Petersburg's seaside, so I decided to send it to Flint. Almost immediately after I sent the picture, she texts back. 

_Flint: OMG st petersburg has such a nice geography!! Ur so lucky ;-;_

_Me: mhm :( i wish you were here..._

_Flint: same af Q_Q OMG_

_Me: what? WHAT_

_Flint: YURI PLISETSKY'S FOLLOWING YOU ON INSTAGRAM WHAT_

_Me: a...._

There was a laugh behind me, and I turned to see that Yuri was the one laughing. "I think your friend's jealous..." He smirks. "Give me the phone." I handed him my phone. He deletes my previous message, and types a new one. 

_Me: You jealous? ;)_

_Flint: OF COURSE I AM THIS ISN'T FAIR ;3;_

_Me: It's perfectly fair ;))_

_Flint: **sobs** _

Flint's reaction cracked me up and I laughed as Yuri starts typing another message. 

_Me: You want a picture of me and Yuri also? ;))) we're in a bedroom togetherrrr_

Yuri quickly deletes that message, but not before Flint sees it. He looks at me. "You didn't see anything." I blush in embarrassment. 

_Flint: WHAT WAS THAT_

_Me: Nothing ;)))_

_Flint: I SAW THE WORDS YURI AND BEDROOM_

_Me: So? ;)))_

_Flint: YOURE LYING ARENT YOU_

_Me: maybe i am ;P_

_Flint: ONCE YOU COME BACK YOU BETTER PREPARE FOR YOUR DEATH_

_Me: oh ok and btw this is Yuri talking lmfao_

With that, he turns my phone off and shoves my phone into my hands. Me, still dying of laughter of how he was toying with Flint, didn't see the shove and nearly dropped my phone. "Shit-" I managed to catch it before it hit the ground. "Sorry-" He says before laughing also. 

"Her reaction was too priceless! Especially to that one message I sent! What's her name, Flint?" He asks. 

"Yeah." 

"I'm going to follow her also. She has Instagram?" I nod. "It's flintyyy_ ." 

"Alright." 

Yuri actually DMs her, and Flint texts me again and again about how lucky I was to be with him. And of course, some deleted messages that I suspected that it was about me and Yuri being "together". After all that, it was almost 11 a.m., and I thought my relatives and mother would be worried about me. "I think it's almost time for me to go. I pretty much snuck out this morning." I smiled. "Oh..." Yuri sighs. For a second, I thought he looked... depressed. "Do I need to repay you?" I asked. "N-no, it's fine." I nod. "Okay then. I can go back by myself. I'm sure you have your own things to do, no?" I said. He looks at me. "It's my day off, so I'm free. And I'll go with you so you don't get mugged again." He looks and smiles at me with a look in his eyes. I shake my head and laughs. "Really?" He smiles contently. "Really." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially finished <3 I hope you guys enjoyed this smol fanfic! ;3


End file.
